


Peach（上）

by Sensnn



Category: Fantastic Beasts Derivation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensnn/pseuds/Sensnn
Summary: Kevin/Einar 《凯文怎么了》&《丹麦女孩》拉郎





	Peach（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 师生梗。  
> OOC是我  
> AU/师生  
> 乖戾天才暴力倾向艺术生凯文（Kevin）  
> 女装癖著名画家社交恐惧症艾纳·韦格纳（Einar Wegener）  
> 女装时的身份为莉莉·艾尔比

正文：

Einar Wegener（艾纳·韦格纳）在自己的作画生活之余，已经慢慢喜欢上给他的学生们上课。按常理来说以他优秀的画作和出名程度，他完全不需要去任何学校当老师、光靠卖画就能赚大把大把的票子。然而在校长和Gerda的几番游说之下他还是去了，缘何有此？  
有些理由他无法言明，但无法否认的一点是，他希望能在这些年轻人中找回自我、而同时也希望在他们的画作中发现阳光、希望和热量，与有阴暗秘密的他不同，没有谁会不愿意自己的每天过得都是充满朝气的。而和年轻人们迸发的“创意”待在一起的时刻，让他觉得这一切都充满了意义。  
没错，以上的状况一直了延续很久。  
——至少直到在给新一届的油画班的人上课之前都是如此。 然而要说整个班级都令人却步，倒也不是Einar Wegener的真实感受。没错，绝不是什么整个班级，而仅仅是因为某个一人。  
因为某个人，整个班级都像变味了似的，在走进教室的那一刻起，透露着阴寒地、使人瑟缩发抖的地底洞窟的味道。  
而这仅仅只是因为一个人。  
那个拥有如此“强大”感染力的学生，叫Kevin。  
-  
Einar Wegener是一名颇负盛名的当代画家，更是一名被重资聘请的大学教授，他的课几乎从来不曾有人缺席，他本人也对此没有诸多在意，因此他常常省了点名这道工序，只是在带新班级的头几次，为了记住学生的名字，象征性的点一点名。  
这天刚好是新生油画班的第一次课，油画B班的学生与A班明显不同，班里的孩子多数是分数不够被父母用钱塞进来的，还有少数几个是成绩优秀靠奖学金进来的，也许是班级的构成不同所致，整个班级的氛围都偏向于安静。  
Einar本身是个颇为拘谨的人，他这时才想到名册，于是从点名开始，希望把学生一一对上号。  
“Louis Stuffy”  
“Anne Expecto”  
“Ke……”  
“叫我Kevin就好，Professer Wegener.”这还是他第一次在点名的当隙被突兀的打断，男孩稍显低沉的声音令他十分意外，他抬眼去看他，捕捉到一束颇让他不适的目光。  
那目光阴冷又密集，牢牢地黏在他身上，就好像他们似曾相识一样。Einar不自在的摇摇头，试图让自己觉得这一切都是自己的错觉，“Okay,thank you Kevin.Now,next one...”  
他手足无措的将点名册往后翻了一页，希望以此将自己的尴尬掩饰过去，但是他自己都没预想到，这一切都只是个开始罢了。

-

“老师。”  
“嗯？来了。”  
听到学生的声音，Einar一边用油画刮刀把颜料堆上画布，一边应到，在被人呼唤的这一刻他才发现，自己沉浸在自己的画作里太久了，未能顾及得到他的学生们。  
“刚才……哪位叫我了？”  
他小心翼翼放下手中的陶瓷调色盘，将满手的颜料往围裙上擦了擦，抬眼看到了那个孩子。  
他有着一头微微卷曲的黑发，浓黑的眉毛桀骜不驯的微微上扬着，那双幽深不见底的黑色双瞳正牢牢地凝视着他。  
Einar整个人一滞，压下心头那些莫名的惧意，他在原地呆站了一会儿，才缓过神来走过去，“啊，Kevin，你有什么要问的吗？”  
Kevin紧迫盯人的视线终于从他身上移到了他自己的画布上，Einar也循着他的目光探去。  
满目的黑。  
是那种极深的蓝色层层的堆叠到了一起，形成了一个浓重且让人窒息的夜，而中心处却微微带了一抹象牙白，微微泛着暖黄，成为了这幅令人倍感沉重的画里唯一能让他稍稍呼吸的地方。  
男孩斜睨着他，微微扬眉，他似乎在等他开口，又似乎在等着看他的笑话。  
那副画着实给他带来了不小的冲击，他带了为数不少的班，却真的是第一次遇到这样压抑的画作。像是被夺去了希望，陷入永无白昼的黑夜，被人掐住咽喉，时时刻刻处于窒息的状态，而那一抹暗淡的白，像是他最后救命的一根稻草、最终的、唯一的曙光。  
Einar盯着那抹白色颜料，不知道从何开口。  
他还深陷于那幅画绝望的情绪之中，他深呼吸，试图让自己看上去情绪稳定一些，“Kevin，这简直……有些太……”  
他斟酌着用词，显得小心翼翼而又窘迫，“你的技法是很棒……也有自己的想法，但是你不觉得，画面稍微沉闷了一点吗？”  
Kevin嘴角微勾，似笑非笑的看着他，“老师说过，任何画作、任何想法、都能够接受的。”  
“任何(Anything)？”  
男孩略薄的嘴唇微微张开，舌头卡在牙齿之间，他重重的咬着发音强调这这个单词，语气中强烈的质疑令Einar愈发的陷入难堪之中。  
事实是他的确如此说过。  
可是……Kevin的这幅画作里充满了绝望和负面情绪，看到的人是不会开心的这种话，他当然没法说出口，他所受的教导和他的礼仪不容许他这么做。  
“Professor…你也只是说说而已吗？”  
仅仅因为这几句话，他就感到十分紧张、甚至无法自控的微微发起抖来。  
Kevin语气里带着失望或者是其他的什么他已经难辨其形，只看见男孩将脑袋转过去面对画布，他拿出油画刀从调色盘上取出大量的深色，狠狠的将画面上最后那抹白色完全抹掉。  
Einar的心也跟着沉了一下。  
男孩做完这一切，看了他一眼。 Einar至今还难以忘掉这个眼神。他难以解读并且简直令人背后发凉的眼神，这也是他总是莫名对Kevin产生惧意的原因之一。  
男孩站起身来，将油画刀插进画槽里，转身离开了画室。  
Einar站在原地，尴尬至极，他心中又升起了熟悉的恐慌和焦躁。  
他第一次遇到如此棘手的学生，说到底，他完全没法理解这个男孩，他不知道他想要什么，想干什么。  
他知道这个男孩，家里亲戚的关系复杂，但是他的学习成绩却格外的好，专业成绩也是非常优秀，是学校优先录取的学生。  
在其他的老师口中，他是一个非常懂事、礼貌、能说会道还讨人喜欢的小甜心，雕塑系的教授更是有一个专门为他起的爱称“Little Cookie”，Einar甚至在教授油画课程之前，就非常期待和其他教授口中的“小曲奇”见面了。 然而显然他亲眼所见的与其他教授口中描述的实在是大相径庭——他不知道到底是哪出错了。他匆忙地坐回原位，继续投入到自己的画作之中，试图稳定住自己的情绪，忘掉刚才的一切。

-

自那之后，每每到了油画班的课，就成了一种挑战。他总能在众多学生的目光中，感受到那一丝阴冷的视线。虽然这么说很不对劲，毕竟他又没做什么愧对于他的事，但是他仍然感到害怕。这也成为了Einar躲避他的学生Kevin的理由。  
他们的这所艺术学院说大不大、说小不小，如若要在学院里碰到，其实也不是一件多难的事儿。  
Kevin在他人面前总是谈笑风生——他笑起来的时候确实分外的甜，那一刻他总算觉得雕塑系教授说的对，确实像刚烘烤完毕新鲜出炉的“小曲奇”。再他加上长得俊俏，学生、小姑娘们几乎都围着他转。  
——所以在学校里发现被一大群人簇拥着的他并不难。他每次老远的就能看到，而此时他必定会选择绕道，虽然这么说很丢人，但他确信，只要能不和那孩子对上眼神，即便是走了远路他也心甘情愿。  
而每当此时，Kevin也必然能在人群中捕捉到他，他必定像个乖巧懂事的学生似的，大声的“招呼”他的老师，“Professor Wegener！午安。”  
诸如此类形式的“问好”，当人群都向他看来的时候，他再如何不自在也分明不能再逃避，此时也只能尴尬的问好——他当然能读出Kevin眼中的刁难，还有他藏在笑脸表象之下的恶意——他似乎非常希望看到自己出丑，陷入他布置的窘迫境遇之中。 他不知道Kevin到底想干什么，他唯一能确信的是Kevin是故意的，但他却不确信Kevin是否知道——他患有社交恐惧症，没错，就是极度害怕人群目光的那种。因为某些原因，他害怕与人交流。 而这也是在他的的私人心理医生Gerda强烈建议之下，才下定决心来学院当教授的又一个原因。在学校里和学生适当的交流有利于他病情的康复，并且也不容易让他陷入恐慌和焦躁。  
他又想起当时Gerda的话，“亲爱的Einar，你必须去试一试。接受校长的邀请吧。”  
“你没必要为自己的内心自卑，更没必要害怕与他人交流。相信我，一切都会好起来的。”  
Gerda是个极好的心里医生，她陪伴了他五年，她为自己的病情操碎了心，“你知道的，你的病虽然没有恶化，但也没有好转。我不希望这样。我想看到你康复。”  
他没法拒绝Gerda。这是他唯一的一个朋友了——一个知道他的秘密，却还尽心尽力的朋友。  
-  
在新生入学的第二年，也就是Kevin他们这一届的孩子们升入大二，Kevin在年末的舞会上接过了学生会主席一职，他是学院里有史以来最年轻的一任学生会主席。  
他在演讲台上接受已毕业学生会主席亲自佩戴的勋章，慷慨激昂的发表了演讲，感染力十足。  
虽然他对Kevin这个孩子的感觉是毛骨悚然，但他没法否认，Kevin的确是个优秀的孩子，别的科目就不提了，即便是在选修课的自己这里，他也凭着优秀的画作拿到了一个“A”。  
哈克森艺术学院是一所颇负盛名的艺术类私立学院，学校的艺术氛围、高质量的师资班底自然不用提，而其特殊的教育体制也是他别具一格的原因。  
论文，是每个学生在结业前必须完成的一项重大的任务，哈克森也是如此。 但是在哈克森，你可以选择在大四匆忙的开始准备，也可以选择在大三才开始准备，甚至可以在大二就直接开始。在哈克森，虽然自由度很高，关于论文也不是说你想写就能开始写的，你必须选择一名导师，为你负责。  
没错，你可以在大二开始就选择导师为你进行未来的辅导，双方协商好课题，然后就开始动手写你的论文。论文导师的选择的范围很广泛，无论是的你专业的助教、科任老师、班导、甚至非你本专业的老师、教授乃至校长，只要双方同意，即可以开始这项Project。 因为这个体制的特殊性还有考虑到对学生负责，基本上一名老师只能对应一名学生，所以下一个要选择相同导师的人，只能再等一年直到大四了。  
而Einar Wegener几乎年年都是热门人选。  
虽然他并不自知，但是学生喜欢的因素他几乎都拥有，温柔、从不罗嗦、绅士、帅气，学识渊博、有名有望、能提有建设的意见并且还不强势、不会时不时的叫你去端茶送水，更不会过度干预你的课题，这几乎最理想的导师人选。  
Einar Wegener在学校线上的论坛里投票里，几乎每年都是头两名。当主任拿着整整几乎两页的学生名单给他时，他终于体会到主任嘴角的那一抹笑是什么意思了。  
“Einar，你在吗？”  
主任推开画室的门，颇为无奈，“每次去办公室找你你都不在，果然你又在画室。”  
主任把名单递给他，“看来太受欢迎也不是一件好事，Einar？”他笑，“今年是去年人数的1.5倍呢，几乎4分之一的学生都选你了。”  
他拍拍Einar的肩，“慢慢挑，我接下来要去找Miss.Gerda了。”  
Einar搁下手中的画笔，拿起主任带来的两页纸，叹息。  
每年到这个时候，他都挺苦恼的，虽然说他他每个学生都努力去记住了，但是也许因为自己病情上的某些原因，名单上大多数人，他仍然不认识，而不认识的那些孩子，他无疑是不可能选的，这个说起来是挺严重的一件事，确实如此，考虑到这个东西会关乎学生们的将来甚至影响一生，他如果不够了解他们，是无法对他们的人生负责的。  
Einar浏览着名单，十分苦恼。  
突然一个名字就跳了出来，如同给他当头一棒，Einar 一个呼吸不稳，手中的纸轻飘飘的钓到了地上。  
一只苍白纤细的手将地上的纸拾了起来，纸上还沾了些红色颜料。  
Einar看着来人，嘴唇抖动着，半天才挤出一句，“Ke..Kevin……？”  
黑发黑眸的青年盯着他，缓慢的勾起嘴角，“Wegener老师？”  
男孩手上也沾了些颜料，他却毫不在意似的抹了抹嘴角，红色的颜料被他涂到苍白的脸上，显得万分诡异，看上去就像个恶魔。  
Einar不敢说话，他就如同被定在原地夺去了声音一般，只能呆滞的看着眼前这个人。  
Kevin刚摸过嘴角的手缓缓向他靠近，Einar一时间似乎忘记了躲避，待冰凉的手指与他的皮肤相接触的瞬间，Einar只感觉身上猛然起了一阵又一阵的鸡皮疙瘩。  
Kevin似乎对他的反应早有预料，他的笑意更浓，他附到Einar的耳侧，如同恶魔般低语，“选我。亲爱的Einar老师——或者说，我们可爱又迷人的Lily（莉莉）小姐？”  
Einar的脸顿时失去血色，变得苍白又脆弱，每次见到Kevin的恐惧感都有增无减，而那种恐惧看来并不是毫无道理的——Kevin知道了他的秘密。  
他最羞于启齿，最阴暗、最无法公诸于众的秘密。  
Kevin笑意晏晏的看着他，惶若他刚才未曾说过那句话一般，眼睛微微眯着。  
“你……你怎么……”  
“噢，我怎么知道？Dear Lily。”他微微凑近他，宛如情人私语，两人的嘴唇堪堪只有一指的距离，“我说我……也是你的爱慕者之一，这个理由怎么样？”  
Einar的睫毛抖得像被雨水冲刷过的蝶翼，无力不堪，“你想怎么样，Kevin，你、你不能……”  
“噢，我亲爱的Lily，我当然不会。”  
他猛地抓住Einar后脑勺上的头发，迫使他上仰。  
Kevin脸上的笑意此刻全部都消失无踪，他盯着Einar，如同看着案板上的一块肉，“我说了。Choose me.”  
他手上使力，嘴里也恶狠狠的发声，似乎就要把单词咬碎在唇舌之间那般，明明是在说话，却更像是野兽在口啖生肉。  
Einar的头皮被扯得一阵剧痛，他艰难的吞咽着口水，生理性的疼痛使得他眼前一片朦胧，“疼…疼……”  
“Kevin，你、放开我……我知道了。”  
Kevin得到了回答，松开了手。 他捏着Einar的下巴，看着他泪眼朦胧的样子，挤出一声嗤笑，随即撬开他的牙齿，将自己的嘴唇贴了上去。Einar被Kevin暴力的吮吸着舌头，几乎快要窒息，他用手大力的拍打，终于将眼前的人推开。  
Einar一边用力拿衬衣袖口擦嘴唇、一边大口的呼吸，他手忙脚乱的将自己的外套拿上，如逃一般的跑出画室。

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 下篇完结 maybe…


End file.
